Meet the Taylors
All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time, it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Taylor family, and Norman Frierson chose this particular house because there were people and animals here who believed in him. There was Mrs. Taylor. In the bathroom of the corner house, there was an Atlantican woman with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a periwinkle gown and matching pumps. Her name was Ariel. And she was busy fixing her hair in front of the mirror for a ball. "Naveen dear, do hurry," Ariel called out. "We mustn't be late for the party, you know." Mrs. Taylor believed that Norman Frierson was the spirit of youth. But Mr. Taylor... In the bedroom, there was an Italian man with tan skin, dark brown hair and amber eyes, wearing medium blue pants with green trimming, a matching belt with a daisy buckle, a green tunic with light green at his wrists, light green petal decorations on his shoulders, and three dark green ribbons tied in bows up the front, and matching shoes. His name was Naveen, Ariel's husband. And he was looking for his gold cuff links through some drawers. "Ariel, unless I find my cuff links, we don't go to the party," Naveen called back. "And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in the office again. And if I can never--" Unfortunately, he got cut off by bumping his head on the open top drawer. "OUCH!" cried Naveen, as he hopped around, holding his head. Well, Mr. Taylor was a practical man. The animal boys, however, Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck, who were Naveen and Ariel's adopted sons, believed Norman was a real animal and made him the hero of all their nursery games. In the nursery, we see two shadows fighting each other with toy swords. One has one in its left hand and a hanger in its right while the other has another in its right hand. One of the shadows belonged to a black mouse with a cream face, black round ears and black eyes, wearing a yellow T-shirt with a purple stripe on each sleeve, a matching collar, and an "M" on the front, purple pajama pants with yellow stripes, yellow slippers, red glasses, and a black top hat. His name was Mickey Mouse, Naveen and Ariel's adoptive son. And he was the one with the hanger in his right hand and the toy sword in his left. The other shadow belonged to a white duck with a yellow bill and webbed-feet, wearing orange footy pajamas with a yellow collar, matching cuffs, soles, and a placket with orange buttons and an orange nightcap with yellow trimming. His name was Donald Duck, Mickey's little brother and Naveen and Ariel's other adoptive son. And he was the one with the sword in his right hand. "Blast you, Norman Frierson!" Mickey said in a scary voice. Donald bonked his brother on the head twice with his sword. "Take that!" he cried. Then he and Mickey blocked their toy swords together. "Give up, Captain Rathoug?" he smirked, "Give up?" "Never!" called Mickey. Then he opened a drawer that was underneath Donald's feet with the hanger, and he fell in as Mickey yelled, "I'll teach you to cut off me hand!" Just about then, a young Scottish-British mouse with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, chocolate brown eyes, a dark red heart-shaped nose, a round head, and little hands and feet walked in. She was wearing white panties and baby blue footy pajamas over them. She also wears a matching hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name was Olivia Flaversham, Naveen and Ariel's adoptive daughter, Mickey's little sister, and Donald's big sister. She was also carrying a jug. "Oh no, Mickey," Olivia giggled. "It was the left paw." "Oh, yes. Thank you, Olivia." said Mickey, as he switched the hanger from his right hand to his left and the sword from his left hand to his right. Olivia Flaversham, the middle child and adopted daughter of Naveen and Ariel, not only believed. She was the supreme authority on Norman Frierson and all his marvelous adventures. While Olivia was in the hallway, she sighed as she talked to someone, "Oh, Toby. Must we always take that nasty tonic?" That someone walked out to reveal a giant brown dog with a blue collar, white underbelly, a black nose and sharp, white teeth named Toby. Toby was carrying a tray of three spoons and a bottle of tonic for Olivia, Mickey, and Donald. Toby the butler, being a dog, kept his opinions to himself. Toby walked over a pillow. And viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. Toby put the tray on a small table. Then he went over to the pillow to pick it up while Mickey and Donald were still playing. "Take that!" Donald called. Mickey and Donald played around, hopping around the beds. "Insolent mouse, I'll slash you to ribbons!" Mickey yelled. Toby went to the bed, placed the pillow there, and fixed up the sheets and blanket up. "And I'll cut you to pieces! Aha!" Donald called. As he hit Mickey, the older mouse yelped in pain. "Ouch! Careful, Donald, my glasses!" "I'm sorry, Mickey." Donald said. Then Toby picked up two blocks and went to the other blocks. Mickey and Donald hopped back to the bed, messing it up again. "Ah! You'll never leave this ship alive!" Mickey shouted. So both of them bounced up and down as the pillow fell off again. "Oh yes, I will," Donald shouted back. "Take that!" When Toby placed the ABC on the top, he quickly turned as he realized that Toby had made a mistake. He got them to BAC. So he took the A block, moved the B block, and placed it to the first. He smiled and walked to the tonic for the kids. "Scuttle me bones, mouse! I'll slit your gizzard!" Mickey yelled, as he stabbed as his wooden sword. It ripped through the sheets. Then Toby poured on the spoons. "Oh, no, you won't," Donald cried. "Back! Back! Back, you villain!" As they moved through the sheets, he pushed his wooden sword against Mickey's. "Insolent pup!" Mickey snarled. Toby heard that as he turned, only to get the tonic on his paw. He put it down. "Wicked sewer rat!" Donald cried. "Aha! I got you!" Mickey shouted. "You didn't either. You never touched me!" Donald smirked. When Toby licked it off, he was grossed out by the taste. "Take that! And that! And that!" When Donald thrust his sword at Mickey, he got it under his arm as if he made it look like he got him. Pretending he was dead, Mickey placed a hand over his chest, groaned a fake death groan, and collapsed to the floor. That's when Naveen came into the nursery. "Boys, boys. Less noise, please." Naveen said, without looking where he was going. He knocked the blocks down as Toby heard that, and he had to get them back together as he frowned in annoyance. Mickey saw him. "Oh, hello, dad." he said in a normal voice. But Donald was still playing. "You old bilge rat!" Donald cried out. Then Naveen heard that and was insulted. "Wha- wha-what? Now see here, Donald!" "Oh, not you, dad. You see, he's Norman Frierson." Mickey told him. "And Mickey's Captain József G. Rathoug." Donald added. "Yes, yes, of course. Er, have you seen my cuff links?" Naveen asked before he bumped Toby, knocking the blocks down again. "Oh, Toby, for goodness' sake!" Naveen shouted, walking past the annoyed dog, "Where are those cuff links?" Toby smashed the last blocks that were standing with his paw. "Cuff links, dad?" asked Mickey. "Yes. The gold ones." Naveen answered, still looking around. "Donald, the buried treasure," Mickey whispered to his brother. "Where is it?" "I don't know, Mickey." Donald said in an innocent way. "The map then… Where's the treasure map?" Mickey whispered. "It got lost." Donald said. While Naveen was looking around the bed, he then spotted something under the covers, he was shocked as he shouted, "Good heavens! My shirt front!" He grabbed his shirt front. "Hurray! You found it! You found it!" Donald cheered. Naveen put it on, as he turned. He didn't know that it got chalk all over his shirt front, the one that looked like the lost map. "Yes, so I have. And hereafter..." As then, Donald came and pulled his shirt front "Don't paw me, Donald! This is my last clean..." It was loose as he has saw something shocking and horrifying. He saw a lost map. "No..." He can't say something, only he covered his shirt front shouting, "NO!" Ariel, who now had her hair in an up-do, was wearing a gold tiara, necklace, and earrings decorated with green and white gems. She came in and said, "Naveen dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late." "Ariel! Look!" Naveen said, showing Ariel his shirt front. Ariel saw that and was shocked. "Naveen!" "It's only chalk, papa." Donald said. "Why, Donald..." Ariel was about to say something when Mickey cut in. "It's not his fault," said Mickey. "It's in the story. And Olivia said..." When Naveen heard what Bambi said, he now knew what was up. "Olivia? Story? I might have known." He walked to the door as he called out, "OLIVIA?" He crossed his arms and called out even louder. "OLIVIA!" Olivia heard him, walked in, and asked, "Yes, daddy?" "Would you kindly expl-" Naveen was about to say something. But Olivia walked by him when she saw the radiance of Ariel's dress. "Oh, mommy! You look simply lovely!" Olivia said. "Thank you, dear." Ariel smiled. Naveen turned to her in annoyance and said, "Olivia..." "Just my old gown made over but it did turn out right. And I-" Ariel was about to say. "Ariel, if you don't mind, I'd..." Naveen said, as Olivia turned and saw his shirt front. "Why, daddy! What have you done to your shirt?" Olivia asked. Naveen couldn't believe what she was saying. "What have I...?" He then turned and screamed in shame. "AAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Ariel walked to him with a damp washcloth. "Now, Naveen, really. It comes right off." She washed off the chalk on his shirt front. "That's no excuse!" He frowned while Olivia, Mickey, and Donald were putting the toys away. "Olivia, haven't I warned you? Stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories." "Oh, but they aren't!" Olivia protested. "I say they are! Captain Ratso! Norman Thug!" Naveen said. "Norman Frierson, daddy." Olivia told him. "Frierson, thug," Naveen shouted, trying to put on collar around his neck. "Poppycock!" "Oh no, daddy." "Papa, have you ever-" "You don't understand." The children tried to tell him. "ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK!" Naveen shouted, finally getting the collar together. "And let me tell you, this ridiculous..." "Now, Naveen..." Ariel said, about to put on his light green cape with a leaf in the front. "Now, Naveen! Now, Naveen!" He repeated of what Ariel said, while Toby was almost done putting the blocks back up. But he stopped to listen. "WELL, 'NOW, NAVEEN' WILL HAVE HIS SAY!" He put the cape on himself, but he put it on backwards. "Please, dear." Ariel said, turning his cape around and adjusting it neatly. "Ariel, when we adopted Mickey to part of our family when he was orphaned, he's growing up," As when Toby picked up two more blocks, he listened very carefully. "It's high time he had a room of his own!" He pointed at the hall as it shocked them all. "Daddy!" Olivia gasped. "Naveen!" Ariel gasped. "What?!" Mickey gasped. "No!" Donald gasped. Toby dropped all the blocks while he gasped in shock and couldn't believe what they were hearing and what Naveen was doing. "I mean it! Young man, this is your last night in the nursery!" he said, as Mickey lowered his head in sadness. "And that's my last word on the matter!" He walked away, only to nearly stomp on Toby and tried to get out of the way. Naveen couldn't move around and was ready to fall. And he was losing his steps! Toby moved away, as he fully fully stopped. But they nearly knocked the blocks again because Naveen bumped into him and knocked them down. Now he must move away before it happens. But Toby stepped the wagon, rolled back, and fell as Naveen stepped on it and rolled around here. "NO!" And when Toby were rolling by, the wagon made a tear in the rug, and Naveen was sent flying as he yelled, "NO!" And with a large crash, he fell into the dresser, knocking the toys down. Olivia, Mickey, Donald, and Ariel were shocked that Toby was against the wall. As for Naveen, he was on the floor in pain, and last of the toys fell on his head, the last was the jack-in-the-box, and up popped the jack, as it stood on his head, which made Naveen mad and annoyed. "Oh!" Olivia, Mickey, Donald, and Ariel all said together. Naveen heard them, and knew that they saw him get hurt, and caring of him. So he closed his eyes and waited for them. But suddenly, they ran past him, which made Naveen open his widened eyes in shock. As they ran to Toby, but Naveen. "Poor Toby!" they said together again. Naveen couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Poor Toby?" Now he was very angry as he hopped up on his feet when he stomped up and shouted, "This is the last straw!" He pointed his finger out the door shouting, "OUT! OUT, I SAY!" Donald was hugging Toby. "No, papa, no!" Donald pleaded. Naveen grabbed Toby by the collar and shouted, "YES! There'll be no more dogs for butlers in this house!" Donald grabbed Toby's tail. But Ariel stopped him by picking him up as Naveen was dragging Toby out the room. Donald started to cry as he waved to his friend. "Goodbye, Toby." Toby waved goodbye back. As Naveen walked out to the back, he muttered to himself, "Poor Toby. Oh yes, poor Toby. But poor father? Oh, no." He let go of Toby and looked for a rope, and couldn't find it. "Blast it! Where is that rope?" He turned as he saw Toby holding a rope in his mouth. Naveen walked to him and said, "Oh, thank you." As he was tying the rope to Toby's collar, Toby gave him a sad look. Naveen saw that and couldn't bear the sight. "Dash it all, Toby. D-Don't look at me like that." He walked to the fountain and filled up Toby's dish. He picked it up and filled it more. "It's nothing personal. It's just that- Well, you're not really a butler at all You're… Well, a dog. And the children aren't puppies, they're mice and a duck." He placed the water dish near Toby. "And sooner or later, Toby, mice and ducks have to grow up." He pet Toby's head. Inside the house, the kids are in their beds, as Ariel knew that Naveen didn't mean to do that to Toby. Olivia uses a girly race car bed. She looked depressed. "But mommy, I don't want to grow up." she pleaded. "Now dear," Ariel said, as she kissed her on the forehead and covered her up with a blue blanket. "Don't worry about it anymore tonight." As for Mickey, he uses a single bed. "He called Norman Frierson 'absolute poppycock'." Mickey said to himself after what his dad had said. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Mickey," Ariel said, as she took off his glasses and the top hat. "Father was just upset." As for Donald, he uses a boat waterbed. He had tears running down his cheeks. "Poor Toby," Donald sniffled. "out there all alone." "No more tears, Donald. It's a warm night. He'll be all right." Ariel said, as she covered him up with a green blanket with a plaid pattern, kissed his forehead, and left. Then Donald remembered something. "Mama?" he asked. Ariel turned around and asked, "What is it, dear?" "Buried treasure." Donald had the cuff links that Naveen was looking for, and he gave them to Ariel. "Now, children, don't judge your father too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much." She walked to the window door, and was about to lock it up. But Olivia stopped her as she said, "Oh don't lock it, mommy. He might come back." "He?" Ariel asked in a puzzled way. "Yes, Norman Frierson. You see, I found something that belongs to him." Olivia said, as she lay down. "Oh, and what's that?" asked Ariel. She yawned and said, "His shadow." "Shadow?" Ariel asked, very surprised. "Mm-hmm. Toby had it, but I-I took it away." Olivia said, as she drifted off to sleep. "Oh? Yes, of course. Good night, dear." Ariel said, as she turned off the light, walked out, and left for the party. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes